The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Anwedg116’.
The new Angelonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Angelonia plants with attractive flower coloration and long flowering period.
The new Angelonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2014 in Dresden, Germany of two unnamed proprietary selections of Angelonia angustifolia, not patented. The new Angelonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Angelonia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since the summer of 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Angelonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.